A Blood RWBY
by Oerba Yun Lightning
Summary: Ruby the Bloody Rose the Black Rose and Hero of the Poor has been forced into Beacon will she be able to change or will her secret end the greatest thing in her life. M for Blood Death maybe Smut later a darker adaption of Ruby (Image credits to Nova-Akiyama on Deviantart)
1. The Blood Rose

**Hello to anyone reading this it's me OerbaYunLightning and I know I should be working of What was Lost but as stated in my last update to that story there won't be much there till after Lightnings Return comes out.**

**So in the mean time I give you a RWBY FanFic. Will be White Rose maybe some Bumble Bee we'll see this will get slightly AU but follow the main story mostly.**

**This will be a much darker Ruby Rose than the normal Ruby lots of blood dark themes self harm torture and the like so be warned.**

**Any way on with it.**

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open at this hour?" Roman asked the store owner with amused tone.

"Um- I think it's diffi-"

"Shut up and give me all your dust and no one gets hurt, Ok?" Roman demanded while his goons aimed their pistols at the store owner. While three other goons went and started filling unmarked containers with dust.

CLANG

"What was that?"

"I don't know" the goon replied clueless

"Then. Go. Find. Out" Roman said exasperatedly as the goon left.

But as the goon went down the back to find the source of the disturbance a faint rock song could be heard and a small girl with a blood red hood on reading a weapon magazine was all he found.

"Hey"

No response

"HEY" he yelled as he pulled off the girls hood which was the last mistake he made in his lift as he found himself being impaled on a giant scythe then shot out the store window right before the girl her hood back on.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY HOOD!" the girl shouted at the now dead body with a small audience of goons now behind her and an amused Roman "WHAT YOU WANT SOME TOO?" she shouted elongated canines clearly showing as she shouted.

"Well red I think you need to calm down before you get your self into more trouble with the wrong people" Roman said calmly.

But before he could make another point he noticed the cuff of his pants painted slightly red with the blood of three more of his goons and could see one more being chopped cleanly in half before a font of blood exploding from both half's of his now dead body showering the girl in blood but what got Roman was the fact she was licking the blood off her hands like it was a meal. Not even the lowest Faunus would drink human blood, 'what was this girl?' Roman wondered as he watched two more of his men get sliced 'that's back up gone time to make an exit.'

"Well red I can clearly see I'm out matched here so time for me to go." He said while raising his cane and aiming it at Ruby and firing a small but powerful explosive dust ball at her which gave him just enough time to get to a ladder while she was stunned.

But with an unknown side effect Roman would come to regret it singed the bottom of Ruby's cape and left the bottom at chard and black.

The moment Ruby saw this the hunt was on for the one who damaged her cape the target: just up ahead.

Literally without a moments hesitation she was propelling her self up the ladder and after the one who damaged one of her most prized possessions.

BANG, BANG, BANG

Three warning shots right into Romans legs and arm holding the box of dust crystals effectively making him come to a complete stop right on the edge of the building but knocking one of the more volatile red crystals fall out and land right near her feat.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BITCH" Roman yell through the pain of being shot three times.

"YAH, WELL YOU WILL PAY FOR DAMAGING MY CAPE!" Ruby yelled back canines fully barred and her usually silver eyes now a bright red like a Grimm and had Roman not been in utter pain he would have laughed at that.

But what he failed to realise was the wild girl coated in the blood of his goons was walking slowly closer to him like a hunter walking to her prey.

Unfortunately for Ruby and lucky for Roman was his gunship arrived and shot at the wild girl one of those shots hitting the red crystal causing an impressive explosion that was blocked by a pink glyph but gave Roman enough time limp to the gunship and fly off Ruby still firing rounds at it even after it was clearly gone.

"That's enough" a commanding voice said to Ruby breaking her trance of murder.

"Are you a Huntress?" Ruby asked in a timid voice.

A short and sweet nod

"Shit." Ruby replied as she folded Crescent Rose and placed it on the ground and put hands behind her head.

–-

**Later At A Undisclosed Location**

–-

"I hope you realise your actions put you and others in great danger, well mostly others but none the less your actions will not be taken lightly."

"They started it by touching my hood and then attacking me then damaging my cape and I can expla-" Ruby started mostly cleaned of blood and her Crescent Rose returned to her after threats and explanations she won't be a problem but Ruby quickly added if any harm was done to 'Her Baby' heads would role.

"Ruby Rose aka the Bloody Rose, The Black Rose but also the Hero of the Poor" another voice a male voice this time then said "where did you learn to do this?" the male asked showing her images if the mangled corpses of the goons who attacked there were only five bodies that could be recovered as one was reduced to a red smear on the road.

"It comes natural to me" she replied quietly really wishing she could get some relief after the last blood bath she was in.

"Right, do you know who I am?" the male asked in a kind yet firm tone.

"No I've been out of town for a long time." She replied softly making the male wonder how a person who could literally reduce a man to a smear could be so innocent and quiet looking.

"Well I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy and well after seeing your fighting and skill should have you lock away" which elicited a frightened look on Ruby's face "or you could come to Beacon as a special honour student and learn to become a huntress, what do you say?" Ozpin asked.

"How long do I have to decide?" Ruby asked with a little more confidence

"Till we leave this room."

–-

**I think that's a good place to wrap chapter one I may write the next chapter immediately after uploading this or I may wait till I see some blips and hits.**

**Follow me on Twitter for occasional up dates OerbaYunFarron and later**

**Say No To Snow 2014**


	2. The Team Is Met

**So I decided to continue to write it directly after posting and fixing errors made in posting hope you enjoy the next chapter in A Blood RWBY**

–**-**

"_How long do I have to decide?"_

"_Till we leave this room"_

And to think it sounded like a good idea at the time choosing to go under the condition she was aloud to wear her hood and cape on top her uniform with her hood on and aloud to _persuade_ students from touching her hood so long as no one ended up dead no promises were made. Now though it didn't seem like a good idea most of the students here would know her she would end up a team leader as Ozpin put it and have a partner all so she didn't end up in prison/

And worst her foster sister was attending this year as well not that she hated Yang in any way no quite the opposite if Yang had not questioned her when she tried to leave she may have come back to her and confessed liking her.

But that was in the past and that's where the past stays in the past as a memory and besides with her life style a relationship would slow her down.

"Ruby?" someone called out.

'Shit, that was fast.'

"RUBY, OH MY GOD YOUR OK" the tall blond called Yang exclaimed while crushing her face into her boobs which in normal circumstances would have been ok but there in front of every one no not at all.

"Yang, please release me" Ruby asked slightly muffled by Yangs breasts.

"Oh, sorry. But really me and mum were worried sick about you I mean you disappear one night taking nothing but the few things you own and even leaving us money?! What were you thinking?" Yang exclaimed with worry and sisterly anger.

"I had to leave I was a danger to everyone in that house hold" Ruby replied with a look of almost sadness.

"But you weren't a danger to anyone there" a moment passed in silence with Yang letting her words set in. "But hey you must have done something right to get into Beacon without going to Signal first!"

But before Yang could continue to praise Ruby a news report came on reporting something Ruby would rather not be public.

"_Last night a daring midnight robbery was attempted at the Dust Shop in down town Vale where the entire crew who under employment by the wanted criminal Roman Torchwick was killed brutally by who eye witnesses claim to be the Bloody Rose the most wanted murder in Remnant with over 400 murders under this murders belt his or her belt" _Ruby held in a snicker at that it was well over 600 kills if you count the bodies they never found or were reduced to blood smears _"The shop owner managed to catch a glimpse at the murderer and has had an artist rendition of the murderer" _Just then an image of a figure wearing a red hood and obscenely long blood red cape and cloths not even close to Ruby's clothing design came on screen and even better the face was left blank as no detail was given if anything the description given more looked like Death himself. 'Hmm maybe one day I'll take up that name...' But what made it even better was that know one even realised that the Bloody Rose was in the room with them.

"Ugh, how could someone do that and live with then selves and even think that killing thugs and criminals excuses the murders" Yang said in disgust turning away from the screen that had images from the crime scene displayed.

Ruby was about to say something in defence of her 'alter ego' when the image changed from the news to a live message from the lady who captured Ruby.

"_Hello new students and welcome to Beacon we look forward to being able train you to be the best hunters and huntress we can offer this land I am Professor Goodwitch and welcome to Beacon you will be arriving in five minutes."_

The message ended and cleared the window full giving a million dollar view of Ruby's new home and Prison.

–-

Following Professor Ozpins instructions to the letter Ruby quickly ran off the airship the moment it landed and headed to the grand hall an hour before introduction to collect her needed extras provided by the school in gesture of good faith but really in fear of her. 'Good let then fear me it will make if easier.' Ruby thought darkly as the Black Rose took her thoughts momentarily. 'No, got to stay in control or it's prison.'

After finding the bag with the Blood Rose logo she had come to use over her few years she headed out side only to have some snobby rich kid who was too busy yelling at some poor butler to see she was walking right into the Bloody Rose.

"Mph, watch where your walking you dolt don't you know who I am?" the rich kid exclaimed.

"Why don't you watch where your walking, Princess and not yell at that poor butler but watch the path." Ruby replied in a calm yet deadly tone usually saved for her victims. But while her outside was expressing murder mentally she was swooning at he sight of beauty before her a body any women would kill over, hair as white as the snow yet not saying about her age but it was her eyes that got her striking blue eyes that could match even Ruby with intensity.

She gasped and replied like someone who rehearsed this line many time: "I am Weiss Schnee heir to the Schnee Dust company and master with Glyphs." Though Weiss held a cold and professional attitude in her front inside she was intrigued by this girl. Weiss knew she was gay she even made it a fact to her Father much to his displeasure but this girl even if she wasn't gay she would to be with this girl no one could match Weiss for a stare but this hooded girl could and even held her ground in an argument with her and from what she could see of this hooded red girl she was one of the most beautiful girls she ever saw.

They stared each other down for what seemed like hours but was only a minute or two till a girl wearing a black outfit not unlike Ruby's cloths under the cloak came along and asked them what they were doing.

It was the Heir who answered saying tasting each others will and promptly walked away butler in tow with her bags.

The girl in black quickly walked over to Ruby and said: "I'm Blake Belladonna and just so you know you don't have to hide your self from me I know what you are Bloody Rose." But before Ruby could question Blake as she called her self was gone.

–-

**Feels like a good ending point the main characters are introduced and next chapter we can get into things.**

**And I'm honestly surprised after I posted the first chapter almost immediately I got a review from Guardian Kulia I honestly was not expecting a review this fast so thanks.**

**See ya later read review fav follow you know what to do**

**Say No To Snow 2014**


	3. Slight Exposion

**Hello my friends here's another update for you just because.**

**No reason needed.**

**On with the show.**

_The girl in black quickly walked over to Ruby and said: "I'm Blake Belladonna and just so you know you don't have to hide your self from me I know what you are Bloody Rose." But before Ruby could question Blake as she called her self was gone._

'Who was that and what did she mean? Did she survive one of my massacres and saw me? Or have we met.. No I would remember a face like that.'

It didn't matter in the time the Bloody Rose spent pondering this enough time had passed to head to the great hall for introduction.

While making her way over to the hall she had the unfortunate meeting with Jaune Arc who clearly had no place at this school but over looked this upon seeing his weapon.

"That's a very fine blade Jaune what is it?" Ruby asked in the nicest voice she could muster.

"Its just an old family heir loom my grandfather used it in the Faunus Wars says he killed hundreds of the creatures with it, its impress-" suddenly realising he was talking to no one after the girl in the red cloak disappear "where did you go?" he asked in a whisper so not to attract any more unwanted attention.

–-

Ruby had to get away from that monster and his family blade, yes it was hypocritical for her to call anyone a monster but that blade had done things she had only ever dreamed of and would not try on anyone except that Roman character as the news lady put it.

A powerful shudder ran through her body at the thought of getting her hand on the bastard that damaged her cape.

'NO I WON'T DO THIS NOW' she mentally screamed trying to keep the Black Rose in check she needed quick release.

So quickly equipping Crescent Rose and switching it sniper she remover the back end blade she placed there for just these circumstances. Without even bothering to place Crescent Rose on the ground and taking the blade and placing it one of the numerous scars on her arm and applied a little pressure.

The effect was almost immediate upon seeing the blood seep from the cuts the Black Rose became more tame but excited the Bloody Rose luckily that was easier to control and in this moment of relief she didn't notice the girl in black from before come and stand next to her and place a hand on her shoulder. It was at this point that Ruby snapped out of her trance and grabbed the hand and pinned her against the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? BECAUSE IF YOU DO TOUCH MY CAPE!" Ruby yelled at the girl in black.

"Don't you recognise me its Blake from earlier when I saw you here I decided it would be a good time to talk but now that I see what your doing later my be a better time, so later." Blake tried to move but Ruby refused to move "Ok so we will talk now" admitting defeat.

"Ok you have questions so I will answer the most obvious one: How do I know who you are?" That was on the lists top 5 but not number one. "The answer is obvious every Faunus with a brain should know of you you only kill humans and help the poorer Faunus and as for my statement on hiding your self most of those Faunus with a brain figured you were a Faunus." Blake finished with a slight grin at the look on Ruby's face.

"So what 'Breed' are you cat? Squirrel? Something else come on those who figured it want to know."

"Why should I tell you? Give me one good reason not to kill you and reduce to a blood smear so no one will ever know what happened to Blake?" Ruby asked eyes cold as the frozen Arctic and a deadly serious look on her face.

"Because your lonely that much is obvious but your fighting begging for someone to discover you and know who you are and what you are." Blake replied with a soft and truthful tone.

That took Ruby back someone offering her help with her secret but it ended with the birth of Black Rose.

"Fine." A wicked grin appeared on her face showing off her elongated canines "if you survive the trials tomorrow I'll tell you but if you die then I have no need to share it with anyone, Deal?" Ruby said offering a hand to shake with just so happened to be the one covered in fresh blood from her wounds and still flowing but Blake took the offer for Ruby's sake more than the Faunus Populations sake.

"Now lets head off to introduction I'm sure Ozpin wouldn't start without his honour student."

Now this struck Blake as strange Ozpin directly asking for the biggest Murderer in the land to become a Huntress 'There has to be more to this.'

–-

Almost the moment Ruby and Blake entered the hall Ozpin began his talk about how knowledge would only take you so far and their time here would shape them into the best of the best blah blah blah blah the only interesting part of the introduction was telling the new students as well as refreshing the staff of the threat of the Bloody Rose and to be always on the look out the usual safety Ruby had heard many times from commanders telling their men before she ended them slowly then Goodwitch came up to tell them to report the dining hall where a temporary set up was made for the students until teams could be set up.

–-

The moment Ruby walked into the dining hall she saw almost twenty ways to easily escape or kill everyone here with little to no resistance so naturally from habit she took the darkest corner away from the main mass of students where she had complete watch and tactical advantage over the room but most people just saw it as the new Emo kid or the anti-social kid. It was this advantage that let her see Blake walking over to her.

"This seat taken?" She asked gesturing to the area next to Ruby.

"If you feel safe sleeping next to The Bloody Rose" Ruby replied with a tone saying she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"If anything I feel safer here than out there among the humans" Blake replied with a disgusted face.

This actually got a laugh out of the quiet "you feel safer near a Murderer then with people who would at least protect you from me."

"They would never help someone from the White Fang" Blake replied in a sad soft tone someone used when they regret something big "well good night Bloody Rose" and with that Blake put out the last candle that was on in the hall.

–-

**Hey guys. Well ima gonna say it you guys are awesome all day from late last night I've been getting facs and follows and reviews you guys keep that up and I may even become so inspired to come back to What Was Lost early (Doubtful) so this chapters for all you who have faved followed and all the other functions this site has.**

**See Ya**

**Say No To Snow 2014**


	4. Introductions

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates school blah blah blah. Oh right some advice for you all don't pick the three most demanding subjects if you want spare time.**

**On with the show.**

–-

"_They would never help someone from the White Fang" Blake replied in a sad soft tone someone used when they regret something big "well good night Bloody Rose" and with that Blake put out the last candle that was on in the hall._

What Blake had said still lingered in the back of Ruby's mind, but not enough to annoy her.

Right now she had more important things to do: scope out threats, allies and look for that Weiss girl from earlier and get a better look at this beauty.

'Hmm maybe I should introduce my self' Ruby though with a grin she saved for special occasions 'now I just need to find her.'

That task taking her no more than half a minute with her night vision plus the girl with the white hair kinda stood out in a sea of black and brown hair. 'Now to just get over to her and say hello.'

Easier said than done, yes she was the best assassin, murderer in the land but trying to get to one person without stepping on another is a different task all together but once she did get there she was rewarded with the sight of Weiss wearing a nightie that had ridden up quite a bit in the course of the night but the real reward was Weiss slept with no panties giving full view to her 'Flower'.

Plus by the smell of things and minor fidgeting she was having a good dream.

'By Monty the things I could do and she would none the wiser.' Again this brought that special smile out, but no not today too many people around, tonight she would just introduce her self.

After carefully pulling down Weiss's nightie being extra careful not to brush her skin too much Ruby proceeded to wake up the Heiress with careful pokes to the arms.

"Grmm,what? Unless it's important you better have a good reason to wake me up." Weiss said in an annoyed tone full of sleep.

"Don't you remember me we met earlier today when you bumped into me I just thought it would be good to introduce myself as I got your name but you never got mine." Ruby said in an amused tone that could be mistaken for the tine someone uses when trying to annoy someone.

"My name is Ruby Rose, Weiss it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl like you." Ruby said in an exaggerated way.

That last part caught Weiss off guard being as she didn't expect someone to outright say she was beautiful like that but before she could respond Ruby was gone.

This left Weiss with some interesting thought to sleep on.

–-

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter like I said school plus this was just kinda an interlude before things start to pick up.**

**There is one thing I would to address before going on its the names given to the Ruby's Bloody Rose, Black Rose and Ruby Rose its not so much split personality disorder but more of a way to keep track of thoughts and look at her different tactics.**

**One final thing I had an Idea alternate for this chapter that would be more smutty if I get a review asking for it I will upload it an alternate chapter in this story.**

**As always fav follow and follow me on twitter OerbaYunFarron**

**Say No To Snow 2014**


End file.
